


1

by space_stoner



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_stoner/pseuds/space_stoner





	1

f-fuck..  
unable to form any tangible sounds, let alone full sentences, i stutter out one of the few coherent words my mind can come up with.  
the mouth travels further up my neck, then once again, clamps down, this time already on a previously tender muscle, producing a blinding wave of pleasure, mixed with the slightly bitter yet delicious feeling of pain. my back arches involuntarily, and i make a sound that i definitely can't say im proud of.   
this is certainly gay.  
however, this is the last thing on my mind as the mouth lifts off of my neck, leaving a warm wet spot that only causes more short circuits in my mind. the mouth moves to the other side of my neck, and i almost pass out. as the pressure increases on the most sensitive muscle in my entire neck, i hear hard breathing in my ear. as soon as the mouth makes contact with this particular spot, i cant choke out a single sound. my eyes roll back, my mouth opens, and i grab his waist. knowingly, the mouth only lifts off of this spot for a second, then moves up a small amount and clamps back down. this gives no time for my brain to come up with anything, and i simply take in a shaky gasp of air and close my eyes again. as the bite becomes a bit rougher, i make another guilty sound. the mouth releases, leaving what im sure would be a sizeable bite mark on my neck, and i feel lips softly touch the spot. i let out a quiet sigh, my mind starting to work a bit again. the boy on top of me sits up, and i can see a smug look on his face and love in his eyes. i release his waist, and settle my hands on my face, covering it in slight embarrassment. i feel a slight shift, and his hands move to my throat. as they meet the incredibly sensitive surface, i let out a hard breath, and my hips twitch upwards involuntarily. i hear a slight chuckle, and the hands knead what very well couldve been the most sensitive muscles in my entire body. each time they squeezed my neck, another sound would slip out of my mouth. i couldnt stop it, but this didnt help the immense blush that was spreading across my face in both embarrassment, and..... other feelings. the hands removed themselves, and i sighed, only to feel his weight shift again as he leaned back down. i braced myself for more of the thought-process-ruining pleasure, but instead felt lips softly touching down on the bite mark. the lips lifted, and did the same for another. he was kissing the marks hed made. after what felt like an eternity, and when i thought my neck couldnt take any more, he sat back up, admiring his work. i was lightheaded, and panting. bite marks covered my neck, and an arm covered my face, the other sprawled to the side limply. on that arm was a bite mark, from when i tried to muffle the sounds escaping my mouth. it hadnt worked well.  
i shut my eyes again, and grinned.


End file.
